Her Little Boy
by Kristen3
Summary: An early birthday/Easter gift for leighann415. When David comes home from school with his first crush, Daphne fears that she's lost her place as the woman in her son's life. One-shot.


**Author's Note: **Although Leigh Ann (leighann415)'s birthday isn't for several more weeks yet, I had this idea, and I couldn't wait to write it! It is a small gesture of thanks for her wonderful love and support, especially with my writing! *Hugs*

Daphne was more than a little surprised to see the apartment's front door fly open. David raced toward the stairs, barely even shouting a "Hey, Mom!"

"What's the hurry?" At times like this, he reminded her so much of her own brothers, it was hard to believe he was really a Crane.

"I'm going to use the phone up in your room, OK?"

"What's wrong with the one down here?" Daphne's question made her son blush immediately.

"Well, I sort of wanted a little privacy."

Daphne couldn't resist smiling. "Who did you want to call?"

"A girl in my class. She's new and she's really neat! Her name's Leigh Ann, and she's from Tennessee. She's even got an accent like you, except it's Southern."

David's words made Daphne's heart melt at once. His first crush. "You can use the phone, but not for too long, all right?"

David nodded. "Thanks!" He ran up the stairs at once.

Daphne could hardly believe it. Her son had a girl friend. When he was younger, he went through the typical boy phase of being obsessed with trucks and construction vehicles. This frustrated Niles, who had tried desperately to get the boy to enjoy classical music as much as he loved driving his toy cars around. Martin, of course, was only too happy to supply his young grandson with nearly every truck Tonka made.

But now her son was in second grade, and he'd changed from that little boy. He'd made friends, and up until now, they had all been male. Though Daphne wouldn't admit it out loud, she had enjoyed being the most important female in David's life. The thought that she might lose that title hurt.

Just then, Niles entered. "I'm home, my love. My last patient called to reschedule her session, so I came straight home to the most beautiful woman in Seattle." He walked over to the fainting couch, where she sat, and kissed her. To his surprise, Daphne did not return his affections as she usually did. "What's the matter?" He gently caressed her cheek.

"Our son is growing up, Niles. He's upstairs right now on the phone with a girl."

Niles smiled. His son was obviously more brave than he or Frasier had been at that age. "Why does that upset you?"

Daphne shrugged. "I sort of liked being the only woman in his life. Or at least the most important."

"David loves you. No girl could ever take your place."

A smile appeared on Daphne's face. "Thank you." She kissed him. "I just never expected him to grow up quite so fast. I know you can't wait for him to go off to an Ivy League school, but he's me little boy. Today he's calling a girl from school. How long will it be before he takes one to the prom?"

"If he takes after his father, he won't. I suspect we still have a few more years before he gets to that stage, anyway."

Daphne sighed. "I suppose you're right. I was just letting meself get carried away. I'm glad you're here to remind me how lucky I am."

"I remember how lucky _I_ am every time I look at you. If David really does like this girl, I'm proud of him for trying to get to know her, instead of waiting seven years to really make a move."

Daphne smiled. "You took your time, but that only helped me get to know you and see what a sweet man you are. I always knew that I could trust you. Once we finally did become a couple, I felt safe."

Niles looked at his wife in silence. He mentally went back in time, remembering those years. It seemed so long ago, but he could still recall it in vivid detail. The journey had been long, and, at times, painful. But the happiness he felt now made every second worth it.

David's footsteps brought them both out of their thoughts. "How was your phone call?"

"Hey, Dad." David waved before answering his mom's question. "It was OK. We talked about school and stuff. We're going to sit next to each other at lunch tomorrow."

His words made Daphne remember that her son was, for now, still an innocent little boy. "That's lovely. If you'd like to invite her here to play, she's welcome."

"OK," David said.

Niles smiled at his son. "I'm very proud of you for making friends with a girl. Your mom is a girl, too, you know."

David nodded. "But moms are different than girls."

"I know," Niles replied. "But you're going to get older, and so will she. One day she won't be a girl."

David started to feel a little scared. He was just a kid. He didn't want to think about grown-up stuff yet.

When her son didn't answer, Daphne sensed her son wasn't in a mood to discuss this any further. "Why don't you go upstairs and start on your homework before dinner?"

David nodded. "OK, Mommy." He turned to leave the room, but at the last moment, he changed his mind. He took Daphne by surprise when he walked over and hugged her. As she felt his little arms around her neck, she suddenly felt as if all her worrying was for nothing. He was her little boy, and even after he grew up, she would still see him this way.

As quickly as the hug had begun, it ended. Without a word, David let her go and walked back up the stairs. Daphne watched her son leave the room.

Niles turned to his wife. "You see, my love? No one's going to take your place."

But Daphne couldn't completely agree. No matter what she did, he would still grow up. And one day, he might find a girl he loved enough to marry. The thought made her sadness from earlier return in full force. Then she looked into Niles' eyes. The love she saw there took her breath away, even now. Suddenly, she realized: that love was what mattered. They would all grow older, and their lives would inevitably change. Still, even in all of that uncertainty, there was one thing she could count on. Niles loved her now as much as ever. Nothing could ever change that.

**The End**


End file.
